


Security of Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, hints of torture, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stray hunters take you hostage to get information on Crowley and the Winchesters.  But when they get you back, the boys are way too overprotective, making you turn to Crowley for protection.  But that plan goes a little sideways…





	Security of Hell

“Shit.  Shit.  Shit.”  You cried out as you ran.  You stumbled and fell to the cold ground.  You wanted to just lay there…your body was cut and broken, blood covered most of your clothes, and your mind was exhausted. 

 

You tried to think of where things went wrong.  When did you, the hunter of seven years, become the hunted?  It had been days since you were taken while on a supply run for the Winchesters.  Your legs struggled under your weight as you tried to stand back up, but the world spun around you and went black.

 

~

 

Your body was pulsing in pain.  Every body part, hair, and cell you had was aching.  There were some voices in the background, but they were hard to hear over a high pitched ringing.  You took a few deep breaths, trying to clear you mind, and that was when you heard Dean’s voice.

 

“You can’t be serious!”  He yelled out.  You didn’t know what he was on about, but you wanted to tell him to shut up…your head was already pounding without him adding to it.

 

“Dean.  Maybe he has a point.”  Sam said softly.  There was a great deal of worry in his voice, you figured because you probably looked like you went through a cheese grater. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I mean…they took her to get information on us and Crowley.  She will be safe down here, they can’t get to her.”  Was that why those assholes took you?  To get to Crowley and the Winchesters? 

 

“Moose has a point.  She will be able to relax here until she is healed up.  You could have found those damn hunters by then.  She will be safer down here.”  That was the voice that confused you, the deep British accent of the King of Hell, Crowley.

 

You slowly opened your eyes and looked around, rather shocked to see you were in a luxurious bedroom.  The voices kept arguing about you in the doorway, none of them realizing you were awake.  It was irritating.  Seriously, were you in a fairy tale?  Did they have to treat you like a delicate princess? 

 

You pushed yourself up to a sitting position, taking note of all the bandages and bruises that covered you.  The worst pain radiated from you side, where you knew you must have at least twenty stitches.  Those ass holes who took you ran a blade through your stomach.  But you were alive, so they must have missed all of the major organs.

 

“You listen to me, red eyes!”  Dean shouted, catching your attention again.  “We are not leaving her here!” 

 

“Enough!”  You tried to scream at them, but it came out at a normal level.  “God, I’m right here.  Now…where the hell am I?”  Your fingers got tangled in your hair for a moment as the guys just stared at you.

 

“That is exactly where you are…hell.”  Crowley spoke softly.  “Three hunters were trying to get to me, so they abducted you.”

 

“Speaking of which, how did they even get the drop on you?  You are one of the best hunters I know…”  Dean asked as he sat down beside you. 

 

“I don’t really know.  I was putting things away, and I just got…really tired.”  Dean nodded as he looked to Sam.  They seemed to have a silent conversation while Crowley made his way to the door, speaking to another demon. 

 

“I’ll be fine guys.  I’ll just go back to the bunker.”  You went to move, but Dean grabbed your arm.

 

“Yea…we have to deal with these hunters.”  He paused, hoping he wouldn’t have to say much more.  “We won’t be at the bunker…”  You nodded and gave him a glare.  There was no way he was going to say it…right?  “You can’t be on your own.”  Yep…there it was.  “But, we called Jodi, she is going to come and help you out.” 

 

“Are you shitting me?  I’m twenty-six years old.  I have hunted for years.  I can handle some stitches.  I don’t need a damn babysitter.”  You went to move, but then Sam came around and stopped you.  Anger filled your veins.  You started hunting with the Winchesters six months ago, and they had a bad habit of treating you like a child.  You were so done with that crap.

 

“You know what…Crowley, you said I could stay here in hell?” 

 

Crowley turned to you and gave you a soft smile.  “Of course, love.  You are always welcome here.”  Dean and Sam immediately started voicing their objections, but you just smiled at Crowley.  It was a strange relationship you had with demon, you considered him a friend, and at the same time, he was a bit of a partner in crime.  You both liked to torture the Winchesters every now and then.  Granted, he actually wanted to torture them and you just like to prank them, but the two of you had found a happy medium. 

 

~

 

It was two days later and you were finally well enough to wander through hell.  You had always heard stories about it from the boys, but they were here by more…cruel means.  You on the other hand, were getting a chance to see behind the scenes.  Crowley even gave you a badge to wear that showed that you were a guest of the kings.  He worried that one of the demons would think you were a stray and take you to the racks or the pit. 

 

So here you were, wearing comfy grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, just strolling through hell with a cup of hot tea.  Demons stared after you as you went by, but you ignored them.  You passed a bunch of rooms, each different from the next.  But one caught your eye.  It was a room filled with books and artifacts.  You poked your head in and saw it was empty, figuring, what the hell.  Crowley said I could explore hell. 

 

Just as you were about to enter, you heard a deep growl.  “Uh…hello?” 

 

Something large hit you from behind and sent you toppling into the room head first.  In an attempt to catch yourself before hitting the ground, you reached out to the nearest table, but it only resulted in pulling your stitches wide open. 

 

You cried out in pain as the growling got closer, and you could then feel a hot breath on your face.  You looked up and saw nothing, but you didn’t need to see it to know what was there…a hellhound.  “C…Crowley!”   You screamed as you tried to shuffle backwards, holding your side to stop the bleeding.  “Crowley!” 

 

The sound of its nails on the floor were horrifying.  The way they clicked and scratched across the marble floor echoed and showed just how sharp they were.  At first, you were filled with fear, but then that fear turned to anger. 

 

“Juliet.  Stand down.”  Crowley spoke as he knelt at your side.  “I’m sorry, darling.  I should have warned you about her.”  He helped you up off the floor as he spoke.  “Let’s get you stitched back up.”

 

Your anger bubbled up as he wrapped and arm around you.  “What the hell, Crowley?  You said I was safe here!” 

 

“No, I said safer, not safe.”  He said it so matter-of-factly that it made you want to slap the scruff off his face.

 

“You smug bastard.”  He chuckled at your words as you both made your way down the halls of hell.  Part of you were glad you had a friend like Crowley, but on the other hand, when Sam and Dean heard about this, you would catch endless shit.  Wow…this was your life now…how the hell did that happen?


End file.
